Empire of South Africa
) Indawo yoMbuso ka eNingizimu Afrika ( ) Império da África do Sul ( ) Imperium der Südafrika ( ) |image_flag = Flag_of_South_Africa.png |image_coat = Coat_of_arms_of_South_Africa.png |national_motto = "Eenheid in Diversiteit"( ) Unity in Diversity |national_anthem = National Anthem of South Africa |image_map = Map_of_the_Empire_of_South_Africa.png |map_width = |capital = Cape Town |largest_city = Johannesburg |official_languages = |demonym = South African |government_type = |leader_title1 = Emperor |leader_name1 = Arthur III |leader_title2 = Prime Minister |leader_name2 = Jacob Zuma |leader_title3 = |leader_name3 = |sovereignty_type = From British Empire |established_event1 = Union |established_date1 = 31 May 1910 |established_event2 = Declaration of independence |established_date2 = 17 August 1931 |established_event3 = Recognized |established_date3 = 15 November 1936 |established_event4 = Current constitution |established_date4 = 4 February 1997 |area_rank = 6 |area_km2 = 3,868,448 |area_sq_mi = 1,493,540 |population_estimate = 100,077,713 |population_estimate_rank = 13 |population_estimate_year = 2015 |population_census = 100,062,993 |population_census_rank = 13 |population_census_year = 2010 |population_density_km2 = 46.4 |population_density_sq_mi = 18.0 |population_density_rank = 164 |GDP_PPP = $726.001 billion |GDP_PPP_rank = 29 |GDP_PPP_year = 2015 |GDP_PPP_per_capita = $13,217 |GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = 90 |GDP_nominal = $323.809 billion |GDP_nominal_rank = 35 |GDP_nominal_year = 2015 |GDP_nominal_per_capita = $6,662 |GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = 85 |Gini = 63.1 |Gini_rank = |Gini_year = 2009 |Gini_category = very high |HDI = 0.658 |HDI_rank = |HDI_category = |currency = South African dollar ($) |currency_code = SAD |time_zone = +2 |DST_note = SADST |drives_on = left |cctld = .sa |calling_code = +27 }} The Empire of South Africa, commionly known as just South Africa is a sovereign state located in the southernmost portion of Africa. With an area of 1,493,540 square miles, South Africa is one of the largest countries in Africa in terms of area. The country is bordered by Angola and Zambia to the northwest, and Zalawi to the northeast. The country has the 13th largest population in the world, with an estimated population of almost 101 million. South Africa is a multiethnic society containing a wide variety of unique languages, cultures, and religions. This is recognised in the 13 official languages South Africa recognizes, which is among the highest amount of official languages in the world. The most common languages spoken in South Africa are Afrikaans, a language mainly developed from the Dutch language, and English. The country is one of few in Africa never to have had a coup d'etat, and regular national elections have been held since the country became independent in 1931. But the vast majority of black South Africans were not enfranchised until the late 1970s. The Conservative Party imposed apartheid in 1940, institutionalizing previous segregation laws. History During the British Revolution in the mid-to-late 1930's, South African officials declared their independence in hopes of completely separating from what seemed to be a collapsing British government, resulting in the South African Independence War. The war lasted until 1936, when the Emperor of Britain was forced to recognize the rebelling dominion as an independent state. At the same conference, Prince Arthur, Duke of Connaught and Strathearn, a member of the royal family, was named Emperor of South Africa in honour of his unwavering support for the country.